Power of the Gifted
by WriterForming54
Summary: Lucy just moved to Fiore and will be going to a school full of wizards and non wizards, but mostly wizards. Lucy believes she doesn't posses the magic her mom had, so she trained in self defense and is a black belt. But what happens when she meets Nastu, and he is her neighbor? Also, what happens when he promises her that he can help her unlock the magic inside her?
1. Chapter 1- The Move

Hey guys! This is my first story, so I will try my best! Reviews are obviously allowed, and criticism to. These chapters might start of short, but I promise you, they will get longer! Now, this is a Nalu story, so if I make Lissanna mean, it's part of the story! Also, I will update faster if I get more reviews. Love you all!

_**It's only the beginning now...a pathway yet unknown. At times the sound of other steps…sometimes we walk alone.**_

Well my life is officially ruined. My dad told me that I will be moving to another school, one for the gifted and ones who aren't. (Mostly gifted go there) There are many powerful people there, but I'm not one of them. I have tried to find the power my dad supposedly says I have since my mom was once a powerful Celestial dragon slayer but her magic never got passed down to me. I do have keys though with all 12 of the Zodiac signs, my mother gave to me before she passed away. She said to keep them safe and to never let anyone but me touch them. I'm packing up everything right now in my room. We are a pretty wealthy family, which I don't really like anyone knowing since they might just be friends with me for the money, or try to steal something of mine.

I look around my beautiful dark midnight blue room that has silver decals running along sides of the walls. Its big, it has a bath room in it, and a pretty big closet. I pack the last box with my training gear, my knives, and Dojo things. When i was little and found out I wouldn't have my mom's power I decided to train for the worst, so I started to train every day with a special teacher. He taught me how to use throwing knives just in case I would ever need them and how to fire a gun. I'm a pretty good shot. Since I can't use magic at any time, I would need some self-defense to protect myself so no would have to. I'm strong and can take care of myself. "Lucy! Come on! The car is waiting to take us to our new home in Fiore!" My dad said.

"Okay, just packing up my last box! Be down in a minute!" I said while closing the box and taking a deep breath and look around my old room. I'm so going to miss this place, all my friends. I shut the lights off and walk down with the last box in my hands.

"Honey, you can let Rick get that and put it in your car for you!" My dad said while looking around the house for anything that we might've missed.

"Dad.. I can do it myself. And are we driving separate or no?" I said while watching him.

"Well honey, we will ride together and someone will drive your car down and the moving trucks will also be following us. It's a 10 hour drive so, we better leave! Its 2:00 P.m.!" He said while look at his watch and doing the "Let's go" Hand motion.

"I walk outside the door after him and close it, then put my last box into my Ford-4x4 truck and walk to my dad's Mustang and get in.

_6 hours later_

I wake to my dad pulling into a huge 3 story house with big glass windows. Were at a dead end with a house by us with a kid of looking identical house, maybe theirs is a little smaller.

"Okay honey, so what do you think?" My dad says while getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"It's pretty, can I look inside?" I saw while getting out of my end and walking lazily to my car since its 8 P.m. and somehow I'm still tired. I reach to get the boxes out of my car but a hand falls onto mine. It's my dad's.

"Honey, I know you're strong and can lift these boxes but let the movers get them so you can get to bed, then in the morning you can look around the house. Your house is up the steps, down the hall to the right. I hope you like it, and don't forget to look up" He said. I could see his smile in the dark, and also how tired he was, how dark bags were forming under his eyes. I regret not taking over to drive, 'ughh I'm a horrible daughter'

"Look up?" I said titling my head a little bit.

"You will see" he said while walking to talk to the movers.

"Okay dad, goodnight" I say while reaching out my hands from the truck and walking to our new house. I can't wait to see the inside. I step inside and gush of warm air meets me. This house, as a feeling of comfort, and family. 'Can't have a feeling have family since mom isn't here' I think sadly.. The house is beautiful. It has wooden dark floors, and the whitest walls with some decals of teal blue. I can't wait to see what my room looks like. I run up the stairs and remember my dad directions and I find a light wooden door with a pretty black decals, like vines over the door. I open it and my mouth drops. Its bigger then my last room, it has a walk in closet, a bigger bed, a bath room and room for my guitar, dojo weapons and sports gear. I'm too tried to even turn on my phone, so I just set it on my little dresser by my bed. I look in the drawers and see some basketball shirts and a cutoff, Mara (Our family maid) must've put here when they got here earlier because she knew I would be tired. I take off my skinny jeans, and T-shirt and get into my comfortable clothes.

Mara was basically my only friend, I know sad but I was homeschooled because dad was always buried in his work and he didn't have time to set me up so he just hired some teachers to teach me all the things I would need to know for my Sophomore year, so I wouldn't be behind. She actually taught me more I would say at a junior level because I was getting the concepts of their teaching so well hey moved me up to higher grades of homework and materials. I walk to shut of the light switch and I almost start to cry. On the ceiling are stars, I don't know how my dad did it, but they look like realistic stars on my ceiling.

"_Mommy, can we please go and look at the stars again? Please mommy!" 5 year old Lucy said. "Of course honey! Do you want to get 2 huge blankets and 3 large pillows and sleep under them also?" Layla said while smiling at her young daughter and how lively she was. "Really mommy? We can? I sure do mommy! I be back in a sec, love you!" Lucy says while running of to get the stuff she needed._

Tears are streaming down my face and smile formed on my lips. I can't believe dad went through all this trouble, but I'm glad he did. I walk to my bed and plop down on my foam mattress and instantly relief hints me. I turn to look up at the stars and feel at peace, and fall sleep.

"_Daddy, where did mommy go? She hasn't been home in a few days and said she was going on a job to defeat monstrous animals with grandma Lilliana?" 9 year Lucy said. "I know honey it seems very long, but your mom has Liliana, she is a very powerful dragon, and also your mom is very strong, just go to bed and she will be there when you wake up, I __**promise**__" Lucy's dad said while trying to hide his worried expression. She__** never**__ was there when I woke up._


	2. Chapter 2- The Basketball Game

Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, if it was Nastu and Lucy would be together!

Also, I loved the reviews, not much but oh well, reviews are reviews! Love you all!

"Each new day is a blank page in the diary of your life. The secret of success is in turning that diary into the best story you possibly can."

I wake up to birds chirping and the sun shining through my window. My stars on the ceiling are faint, since the sun is over shining them. I decide to get up, and turn on my phone, its 10:00 A.m. I throw the covers off, and look in my mirror. I have long blonde hair that reaches my butt. I'm skinny nut not too skinny, I have abs. Thank you Basketball, and training! Also, I have big chest also, which sometimes kills my back, but oh well. I'm still wearing my cutoff and shorts so I just decide to go downstairs since I can smell breakfast. Mara must be cooking! I speed up, basically sprinting down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen, it's huge! I'm going to have so much fun cooking in here!

"Hey, Lucy, how did you sleep?" Mara asked while setting 2 plates down with breakfast on it.

"Good, where is dad?" I asked while sitting down to the plate without bacon since I don't like it.

"He went off to work, I'm afraid so I thought it could just be me and you eating together like old times!" She say's while smiling and stifling a laugh.

"Of course! After I'm done, I'm going to go into town and see what it's like since I will be going to it for school.

"That's a great idea, not stop yapping and start chewing!" She says while sitting down in her sit and gulfing down her food.

6 minutes later

"Okay Mara, after I change I will be out the door! If dad comes back, tell him I'm out exploring and buying some new stuff if there are any stores" I said while jogging up the stairs. I reach my door in a matter of minutes and go to my closet and dressers. I decide to put on white shorts with a brown belt, and a black tank along with a light blue plaid shirt. I grab my brown little purse from my floor by my door and head down stairs and put on my flip flops and take my keys from a bowl that is on a little black stand by the door. "Bye Mara!" I say loudly while closing the door.

I jump into my truck, crank up some country music up, and drive. It's a pretty town, a lot of big houses. I see people walking, playing, and talking. People wave, and I wave back. I see a store called, Books Forever. I decide to park and go in since I read all the books I have. The bookseller smiles and walks over to me. "Well, hello dear, I haven't seen you before! Are you new?" The elderly man ask.

"Yes, I am, my name is Lucy and I just moved in, and you are?" I asked while extending out my hand to shake his.

"My name is, Lance, and I'm the bookseller of this store as you can see" His small fragile hands extends out to reach mine and we shake.

"Well, dear, now go explore and find books!" He says while pushing me a little, and smiling.

"Okay! Thank you!" I say. I walk to the adventure books, and especially magic ones. Even though I don't have magic I love to read up on it in case I encounter someone with magic and so I could know there weakness. Smart, I know. Cheating? A little. I pick up a book on dragon slayer magic, and one about an independent women who rules the world. Weird I know.

"Well, dear it seems you have found some book I assume?" Lance ask while looking at the two books in my arm.

"Yeah, I have! You have a wide selection of books! "I saw while giving my books to him to scan so I can pay.

"Well, I do have the best shop in town!" Lance says excitedly.

"So, Lance can I ask you a question about this town?" I ask while he is ringing up on how much they cost.

"Sure, dear what is it?" He says while stopping what he is doing and giving his full attention to me.

"Well, are there a lot of magic users here? Do they take to newcomers who don't have the ability have magic? I ask waiting for his answer.

"Ahh, you're talking about Fairytail, aren't you?" He asks. I nod a yes. "Yes, they do actually, they are a very nice school. Some can be a very rowdy bunch but they are very nice. The school is mostly made up of wizards but by your question of not having the ability to do magic I assume you don't have power?" He asks. I nod again. "You'll do fine! You must be really smart my dear if you got into that school!" He smiles.'

"Ehh, I guess I am. I just don't want magic users to treat me different" I say with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Child! You will do fine, a smart, young, beautiful woman like you will do just great!" he sas while handing me my books. "Also, that will be 12$".

I give him the money, and say thank you with a smile. I get in my truck and look at the time. It's already 10:45! I drive off and look to my left and right. There are many more shops and a playground which looks inviting. No one is there but a group of guys, all look about my age, playing full court, so I guess it's cool. I drive there and put my truck in park and head for the swings. The guys are so engrossed with basketball that they don't notice me. The swings are a little too close to the basketball court, too close in fact if the ball bounce off the rim, it could land by your feet. I take of my flip flops and purse and bury my feet in the sand that is below the swing set. I start to swing a little.

"Daddy, let's go swing together! You can push me!" 6 year old Lucy says. "Honey, I can't right now, I'm too busy, tell Mara to" he says while checking over some of his papers. "But daddd I want you to! Please, please! With some cherries on top?" She says while jumping up and down. "Lucy, I said no! Now go away so I can't work!" He yells. Tears boil up in Lucy's eyes and she runs away, but before she does she turns to him and says "If mom were alive, she would!" she says while sobering now"

I push my feet into the ground to stop from swinging. I hated that day so much. When I was about to get up because I realized it was 11:10 A.m. Ugh, this day is going by so slow. I get everything of mine and walk by the basketball court since I have to. The guys that we playing stops. When they turn to me, I don't know what to do. One has pink hair, who has pink hair?! One with orange, one with blonde and one with black. The pink haired dude says something to his friends and they laugh. There pretty close actually, I would say I'm by the out of bounds. Boys are frustrating. "Hey blondie! Why don't you come play with us?" He asks while smirking. I don't reply and start to walk away.

"Aww, don't be like that sugar!" The orange hair kid asked.

I keep walking.

The pink hair one starts to walk over to me dribbling the ball. "Hey, now don't ignore me" He says while dropping the ball to reach for my hand. My reflexes act and I take is arm and bend it, and sweep low and kick his both feet. Plop. On the ground.

"Don't touch me" I spit out.

"Nastu, just got taken down by a girl! Oooooh!" His friends say loudly.

"Okay, you're pretty good. But can you play basketball?" He asks while picking up the ball that was beside him and starts to dribble. I smirk. Even though I'm not wearing the right clothes, I could kick his ass.

"I'm not bad why?" I questioned him.

"If you can beat me in a one on one, I will stop bothering you" He says while turning bad to smirk at his friends.

"Did Nastu just challenge her? She is going to get killed" They all whisper loudly.

"Fine" I say. "First one to 10 points win". I say while dropping my bag and purse. Thank gosh this plaid shirt covers my boobs.

"Alright, Deal" he says while walking over the half court.

The guys that were standing there step off and laugh. "It's okay, if you lose, not many people beat me" He says. I smirk again. This will be fun. I look him in the eye, his taller than me by quite a few inches.

"Lades first" he says. He hands me the ball. I start to dribble to the right, then step back cross through my legs and go for a left handed layup. Swish.

"Did he just get beat, by HER?" The blonde hair guy says.

"I was just giving her a free shot, okay?" The pink hair guy says. I give him the ball at half court. He's not bad actually.

"Here" I say and pass him the ball straight to his stomach, which then he lets out an ofph. I smile.

"The girl has spunk, I like it" The orange hair guy says.

Nastu then starts to dribble really fast, he goes to the left, basks up pretends to go to the right. I fall for it, and he gets a free layup. He dribbles and tosses the ball at the back board then jumps up and catches it and dunks it. "OOOOOHHHHHHH" His friends yell!

I just stand there while he struts to me, smiling. "How'd you like that princess?" He asks.

"It was okay" I say while shrugging and talking the ball from him.

They keep going at it till there tied, 9 and 9.

"Who's going to win? "The black hair guy asks.

"I don't know" The blonde one says.

"Nastu has never lost to a girl" The orange hair guy says.

"Here" He passes me the ball. He's mad, I can see it in his eyes. This one decides it Lucy, you can do it. Don't let him beat you, you are better. I tell myself. I dribble really low, I can see the pure determination in his eyes. He reaches to steal the ball but I cross over to the left. Bu his hand somehow manages to still get it. I narrow my eyes, has he's showboating with the ball and dribbling to the left, right, through his legs, around them and just being a cocky guy. He will not win. I get in a defensive stance and wait for just the right time to catch my hand in the midst of him crossing over. He crosses right, I wait. He crosses left, I wait, He crosses to the left again, and I go. My hand reaches out, and tips the ball right out of his hand, leaving it bounce away. I run for it, knowing he will be right behind me. I get the ball before his hands reach it and dribble to left, he catches up and stops me.

I then dribble lazily to where he could get it, but when he's about to steal it , I fake turn to the left, and step back and shoot from the three point line.

Well guys this is where I will end it. I know Fairytail isn't anything about basketball but this story takes part in real life, and also I love basketball so I added it in there. So, she finally met Nastu, well not actually met but you know what I mean. Does her shot go in? Does she win, or does Nastu? Also, I have a dance tomorrow and a basketball game the next day, so if I don't get to write another chapter in the next 3 days, I'm very sorry! Also, leave reviews on what you think about the basketball game, and If you would want some other basketball games in the story! If you get mad that I added basketball in here, I'm sorry!


	3. Chapter 3- The Igneel's

Okay, so, I have been super busy and haven't been able to write. So, this one might be a shorter chapter since I have track at the end of school every day, and track meets some of those days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

I collide with the black top of the basketball court, tripping over my two feet after shooting the three pointer. I hurry and scramble to my feet to see the ball, hit the back board and fall onto the brim of the rim, and it rolls around, like it deciding the shot for me. I see the pink haired dude face look so intensely at the ball, hearing him mutter "Please don't go in", and also his friends are like on top of each other seeing whether it will go in. I look back the hoop and see it finally roll, and then I hear it. The round of the net, being collided with the basketball hoop. It went in!

I look at the pink haired guy, and then to his friends. "What, how did that go in!?" The pink haired guy said, while looking at his friends.

"I don't know!" They all yell back. "But what we do know, is that you got beat by a girl! That will be a story defiantly going around Fairy Tail!" They say while smirking and looking at me.

"Wait, you guys go to Fairytail?" I ask, surprised, they don't look like wizards.

"Yeah, we do" They all said at the same time.

"I'm just starting my first day there tomorrow" I say while walking over to them and holding out my hand. "I'm Lucy". They look surprised but then I'm met with a hand.

"I'm Loke, but you can call me baby, if you wanted to" He says while smirking.

"Uhh, I'll think about it" I saw while holding out my hand to the raven haired guy.

"And you are?" I say.

"I'm Gray, and this over here is Laxus. He might seem tough, but he's a real softy, and the guy you faced over there is Nastu the idiot.

"Hey, I can here you, remember I'm a dragon slayer! We can hear well!" He yells over Gray.

"Wait, he's a dragon slayer?" I intertwine.

"Yeah, he's a fire one, Loke here, not for sure what his power his, it's some light magic. I have the magic of ice, and Laxus has the power of lighting" He says without taking a breath.

"Wow. You guys must be really talented" I say astonished.

"Yeah, everyone but Nastu "Gray whispers.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Nastu yells.

"So, what magic do you have?" Loke asks.

" Well, uhh, look at the time" I say while pulling out my phone. Wow, it's already 1:00 P.M "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" I say while picking up my belongings and going to my truck.

"We will have to face again! Next time you won't get so lucky" Nastu yells.

I just start my truck and drive back. Uhh what a day. I drive into my drive way and look over at the house by ours. I see 2 cars, I wonder why they haven't said hi. I walk in a greet Mara, and go to my bed room and take a long nap. I wake up and its 5:30. I walk downstairs and see Mara cooking cookies and see at least 2 dozen wrapped up. "Oh, Lucy I'm so glad you came down! Take these to the neighbors!" They haven't been over to introduce themselves so, I thought we should make them cookies so we could meet them"

"Do I have to?" I moan.

"Yes" She says while handing me the cookies. I groan and head out the door, and walk over to the neighbors. I knock on their door, 3 times before 2 adults answer.

"Hi, we just moved in next door and my maid wanted me to give these to you" I said while handing them to the woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, were horrible neighbors" She said while looking at the guy beside her. He holds out his hand

"I'm Igneel Dragneel and this is my wife Lola Dragneel and you are?" He ask.

"I'm Lucy" I said while meeting his hand in a firm shake.

"Just Lucy?" He says while raising his brow

"Yes sir" I say.

"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Do you want to come in for dinner? Lola just made some amazing chicken" He says while letting go of my hand and gesturing for me to come inside.

"I don't want to intrude" I say

"No, no your fine, our son should be getting back soon anyway, then you could meet him!" Lola says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh, okay" I say while walking in. Their house is about as big as mine, I would say identical. They have a huge bay window, and lake outside, and a basketball court. We have a lake outside our house? Since when! Oh du, I haven't seen the outside yet. I hope we have a basketball court. I follow them into the kitchen and sit down where Igneel pulls out a chair. "Thank you" I say. They start to pull down 4 plates. There's only 3 here? Our son will be home soon. I hear a car pull into the drive way.

"You can finally meet him, he's kind of rough around the edges but he's still a great guy!" She say's while going to the door. I stay in the kitchen and watch her open the door and I hear muttering.

"Sorry about that Lucy, this is my son—"

"Nastu!?"

"Lucy!?"

So, I made Nastu's dad alive in this one and he has a mom. So yeah, review!


	4. Chapter 4- A Boy

We just stare at each other in amazement. "What are you doing here I ask?"

"I live here" He says. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I live next door" I say astonished, who would think I would live by this guy.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Lola and Igneel say at the same time

""We don't "know" each other we met at the park when he challenged me to a game of basketball, and I won" I say smirking and looking over at Nastu.

"Oh, wow, my son actually got beat at basketball?" Igneel asked looking over at a now blushing Nastu.

"Psh, she got lucky and shot a 3 pointer and made it. All luck, no skill" He says with his arm crossed.

"Yeah right." I send him one of my glares. He swallows hard.

"Maybe not all luck, but mostly" He say correcting himself. I smile at him and look at his parents. They both have mischievous smiles.

"Anyone who can beat my son, and make him correct himself of his horrible word choice can be welcomed here at any time" Igneel says while looking at Nastu and me. We both look at each other and turn away.

"So, let's eat!" Lola says while putting her hands together.

We all sit down at the dinner table, silently eating. Just the noises of our forks clinking together on the plate.

"So, Lucy, what is your magic?" Lola ask kindly.

"Um..'' I stutter, "I don't have magic" I whisper. "That's why I 'am a trained black belt" I say again while looking at Nastu. He has stopped eating and is staring at me in disbelief.

"That's amazing! Being a black belt is something to be proud of, maybe you can teach my son some tricks!" Lola says while looking at Nastu.

"Ah-ah su-sure" I stutter again while blushing and looking down at my food.

"So, Lucy, tomorrow is your first day at Fairy Tail?" Igneel asked.

"Yes, it is" I say.

"Well then, Nastu my dear, will show you around" Lola said while finishing her last bite of her food.

"WHAT?" Nastu said, almost spitting out the food in his mouth. "Why do I have to?" He whines.

"Because honey, I said so" Lola said sternly.

"Yes mom." Nastu gulps.

"Thank you Lola" I saw while getting up and pushing in the chair. "I hope you like the cookies, they're really good".

"You're leaving all ready?" Lola asks frowning.

"Yeah, I should probably get home and into bed for my first day tomorrow" I say while waving her off and walking to the door. I open it, only for it to be shut. What the heck?

"Hey, so, we haven't properly met. I'm Nastu Dragneel" Nastu says while extending his hand out. I'm shocked, but extend my hand to meet his.

"Lucy" I say with a big smile. "So, I'm sorry for your mom saying that you have to show me around" I say while looking at the ground. "

"It's okay, I don't care, but now that you live so close, we're going to have to play basketball everyday against each other since I let you win! " He says while opening the door for me.

"Oh okay, yeah right." I say while stepping out on to their front porch. I look up, the sky is so beautiful tonight.

"Well, bye Luce" Nastu says while shutting the door. I stop the door before it closes.

"Luce?" I say

"Yeah, it's your nickname. Since we lice close, and are friends, I made up a nickname. Like it?" He says questionly"

"Yeah" I say, while smiling, "I do. Bye Nastu, see you tomorrow" I say while finally walking home. I open the door and Mara is right beside me asking a million questions.

"So, how did it go?" She asks smirking.

"Umm, it went good" I say while going for the stairs.

"Just good?" She ask, rising a brow.

"Yeah, I made a new friend, His name is Nastu" I turn away and walk up a few stairs.

"A boy?" Mara says

"Yes, Mara a boy" I say loudly while walking up a few more.

"Was he nice?" She says smirking again.

"Yeah…. Yeah, he was" I say while going to my door and opening it. I plop down on my bed, then remembering to switch clothes. I then get up, take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow will be a good day.

I'M SO SORRY! I've been so busy, since there are only like a week, and 3 days left of school. I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5- New People

**Well, only 1 day and a half of school left and I haven't updated in a long time and im sorry, Im moving and I'm trying to spend time with my friends while I can. Also, I have already said this and so I don't have to say it again. Maybe more NALU fluff? **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The plot however is mine, and the ideas. If I have any poems in here, they will be from me and any song lyrics I will probably take of the internet but I will say who they are actually from at the bottom. Follow and Review!**

**(Also, I might have some NASTU POV somewhat. Only him and Lucy, no other person)**

I open my eyes to be met with the sounds of crackling thunder and down pouring rain. "Seriously, out of any day, it has to be my first day?" I say to myself angrily.

"Lucy! Get up!" Mara yells.

(Mara is like a family member to them so she kind of acts like a sister, or mother)

"I'm up!" I yell back. I get up out of my bed and go to my dressers, and get light faded skinny jeans, with a simple T-shirt about basketball and flip flops. I brush my long blonde hair and let it fall to my lower back. I walk downstairs not bothering to get a sweatshirt since I'll just take my car. I walk down to the kitchen and see that Mara has some eye cooked and French toast. Good morning" I murmur.

"Morning Miss Lucy, quite nasty outside isn't it?" She asked while pouring me a glass of apple juice.

"Yes, it is" I agree while drinking some of the apple juice she poured me. I look at the clock, its 7:20am, school starts at 8:10. I should get there early to check out the school, its only 10 minutes away. I walk to the door, and open it. The thundering as stop, and it's just sprinkling now. I walk to my truck and get it, hardly feeling the rain on me. I get in, and start it. Well, I try to start it, I keep turning but it won't start! I look at the gas. It's out. I forgot to fill it! Ugh! I'll just walk, its only 7:26 and I'm in shape anyway. I start to walk on the side walk and look at the houses kind of beside us, their small but still good size. Then, I hear it. I hear the sound of thunder. I look up and I'm met with the rain, it's down pouring. Why does life hate me? I start to run, getting my skinny jeans wet, and having to take of my flip flops since it's hard to run. Feeling the side walk under my feet doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would.

I'm soaked. So much for a good day. I'm at least 5 minutes away and I hear a honk. It's a black mustang. It pulls up to where I stopped and rolls down the window. "Need a ride?" Nastu says.

I just laugh since I'm standing in down pouring rain, shivering might I add. "You sure?" I say.

"Yes, now get in before you freeze!" He says smirking.

"Thanks" I say as I'm getting in the car. Warm air hits me and I'm in heaven.

"So, I thought you had a car?" Nastu asks.

"I do, but it's sort of out of gas" I say while putting my hands to the warm vents.

"Here" Nastu says. He slows down and stops, no one is behind us and takes of the sweatshirt he is wearing and hands it to me.

"Are you sure? People might find out the popular Nastu gave his sweatshirt to the new girl?" I ask.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you shiver to death, and how do you know I'm popular?"

"I just know and thank you" I say while blushing and putting the oversized sweatshirt on me. Then his cologne hits me. It smells so good. Before I know it were at school, and it's still raining. He parks close to school, its 7:35 so hardly anyone is here.

"Do you want your sweatshirt back?" I say while starting to take it off.

*********NASTU POV**********

I look over at Lucy starting to pull of my sweatshirt and see her under shirt come up and see a fit stomach and a pale blue lacy bra. I quickly turn away and blush. What the heck, why am I blushing?

"No, its fine Lucy, you need it more" I assure her.

She pushes it back down and looks at me with her eyes; their so green. "Thank you for being nice to me Nastu" she whispers. She is so beautiful.

"Should we go now? Lucy says breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Uh.. Yeah we should" I say while opening my car door while she opens hers. I then walk her to the office since I know she needs her schedule. She walks in and talks to Mrs. Linder who is at the front desks.

"Yes, I'm Lucy" She says.

"Just Lucy?" Mrs. Linder asks

"Yes" She smiles.

Why doesn't she want anyone to know her last name?

"You're all set Miss Lucy" Mrs. Linder said.

"Thank you" Lucy replied softly

After that I show her all her classes, she doesn't have 2 with me and those are Math and Science.

(**I would love to describe how her first 6 classes go, but I want to get o the lunch and the physical education class because she is going to be BA)**

******TIME SKIP TO LUNCH WHICH IS AROUND 12:37*****

****LUCY POV****

Those classes weren't as hard as I thought they were going to be, I didn't have Nastu for two of them but other than that he showed me around. He's actually a pretty big softy

"Hey Lucy would you stop day dreaming about me? We need to get to lunch!" Nastu says while grabbing my hand.

"As if I would ever day dream about you" I spit out.

"Ouch Luce, that hurt" Nastu says while smirking.

Luce? Oh well it doesn't bother me anymore. "Nastu, where are we going?" I ask.

"Duhh, lunch" He says saying it like I should've known.

"I know that stupid, but where are we sitting?" I ask, then I see where he is heading to. A table with 6 people.

"Over by me friends, you're going to meet them!" He says excitedly

Note, he hasn't let go of my hand yet but once he reaches the table, everyone is chatting and then it turns silent and they stare at me. 

"Guys, this is Lucy, and Lucy these are my friend's" Nastu says while sitting down at an open spot pulling me along with him.

"Well, if it isn't my sugar" An orange hair guy says. It's the guy from playing basketball!

"Loke knock it off, her name is Lucy, not sugar" Nastu says angrily

**They are not holding hands anymore ***

"Awww, Nastu, your no fun" Loke pouts.

"Well I should probably introduce you" Nastu says while turning to his friends.

"The red hair girl with amour is Erza, her magic is Reequip, the raven colored guy is Gray which you have already met and his power is Ice, the light blue haired girl is Juvia who has water magic and is dating Gray. The short blue one is Levy, loves reading and uses Solid Script,, the big guy with piercings is Gajeel an Iron slayer dragon who is dating Levy.

Nastu stops and whisper in my ear "Yeah, I don't know why she went for him, she could've done a lot better" I just giggle.

"I heard that Salamander!" Gajeel says

"The orange haired guy which you already know is Loke and he is definitely a womanizer and uses, I don't even know what magic, some celestial power stuff" He says.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy says to all of them.

"Nice to meet you to Lucy: They all say at once.

**They quickly get their lunch and are back to the table***

"So Lucy, what is your power?" Gray asks.

"Um.. well I don't have one, I'm trained though in special defense and stuff like that so I'm not weak" She said, and made sure to add on the little bit on how she was strong so they don't make fun of her

"That's cool" He responds. He then chews and speak again. "Maybe you can teach Nastu some moves since he's slow" He says.

"Shut up, Gray" Nastu growls.

Suddenly a voice comes along that I have never heard before.

"Ohh, hey baby what's up?" the voice says.

I turn around and look at whoever said it. She has white short hair and is wearing a short mini skirt with a blue shirt showing way more than it should

((AGAIN SHE IS LIKE THIS FOR THE STORY I KNOW SHE ISN'T LIKE THIS IN THE SHOW))

I turn back at everyone and their faces are blank, then I hear Nastu speak.

"Lissanna?"


	6. Chapter 6- Lisanna

I **apologize for not updating in a long time. We get laptops for our school and that's what I wrote on for this story but since school ended, we had to give them back. I had a computer but I packed it up since we were moving. I now have it up and running in my new room. So I will be trying to update, if I don't soon then it's because I'm preoccupied with sports and trying to learn the new town. **

**Okay well on with the story!**

Previously on Power of the gifted:

Suddenly a voice comes along that I have never heard before.

"Ohh, hey baby what's up?" the voice says.

I turn around and look at whoever said it. She has white short hair and is wearing a short mini skirt with a blue shirt showing way more than it should

((AGAIN SHE IS LIKE THIS FOR THE STORY I KNOW SHE ISN'T LIKE THIS IN THE SHOW))

I turn back at everyone and their faces are blank, then I hear Nastu speak.

"Lisanna?"

"What are you doing here Lisanna?" Nastu asked

I can already tell this girl has too many boyfriends to count. Especially wearing the low of a skirt and how much cleavage she is showing.

"Well I came to see my baby of course" Lisanna said while smirking.

"Lisanna we are not together anymore, go away now." Nastu said angrily

"Baby-"

"Lisanna he said go away" Erza said while standing up. "Or I will make you go away myself"

Lisanna backed up a few inches. "I'm not scared of you Erza" she said trying to hide her fear.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone turned to face me.

"Got something to say whore?" Lisanna said while smirking.

"Wow, you have the nerve to call me a whore, but you're the one wearing a new guy on your hip and low cut miniskirts every other day" I say blankly.

"OOOOHHH" I hear, and in that time I realized everyone around the lunch room stopped and had started to listen.

Lisanna looked stunned. No one other than Erza had talked backed to her. "You must have some nerve talking back to the strongest girl here" Lisanna said while taking a step forward

"Says the one who stepped back from Erza when she said she would make you leave herself" I say back. Man this chick is annoying. I turn back to my food and start to eat. The whole table just turns to look at me and starts to eat with me. "So, does everyone here have P.E after this?" I ask ignoring the comments I hear form Lisanna in the background.

Everyone is still look at me but Erza speaks up. "Yeah!" She says while smiling.

"What do we do in P.E? I ask.

"We-"

I suddenly hear footsteps coming closer and I turn around to see Lisanna fuming. She pulls back her should, clenching her fist. She lunges forward to attack me with her fist straight out. I grab her fist and turn her wrist. Not hard enough to sprain it because I don't want to get in that big of trouble but enough for it to hurt for at least 3 days. She falls down to the ground and I just turn to look at the clock. Its 1:25. P.E starts at 1:30. "Well we should take up our lunch and head to P.E" I say while heading up to throw my lunch away. I look back at Lisanna. A girl with long white hair, probably her sister and a girl with black hair is helping her up. I turn away.

"Luce, you coming?" Nastu yells to me as he starts to walk away with his friends.

"Yeah! Wait up!" I say. I catch up to him and its complete silence.

"Wow, Lucy you really showed Lisanna!" Gray blurts out.

I just blush.

"Yeah sugar, you got a nice body and nice moves!" Loke says.

"Juvia thinks you did very well!" Juvia says

"Thanks" I whisper.

"Yes Lucy, you are very skilled. You are now a part of this group for sure and I'll treat you to some Strawberry cake" She says smiling.

"Umm… I'm not a fan of strawberry cake" I say. She stops and turns to me, wide eyed.

"You shouldn't have said that" Gray whispers.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Erza says in a dangerous tone.

"I mean I love strawberry cake! It's my favorite cake!" I reassure her.

"That's what I thought I heard" she says.

I look at Nastu. He hasn't said anything to me. Is he mad at me? Oh no, does he hate me? Before I can ask what's wrong, were already at the gym. HOLY CRAP! It's huge. It's like a stadium!

"Lucy!" Levy says.

"What?" I ask

"You need to go check with Coach Rouge and Coach Sting. Their over there" Levy says while pointing to 2 men, who are nicely built in the center of the field talking.

"Thanks Levy!" I say while jogging over to the 2 coaches. They stop talking and turn towards me.

"Hello, my name is Lucy and I'm new here. Levy said I needed to check in with you?" I say.

"Ahhh, yes. My name is Rouge Eucliffe and this is my brother Sting Eucliffe. We are the P.E coaches. You will need to go to the girl's locker room and change into P.E clothes. Tell Levy to show you where they are. Also, just a little description on what we do in here, we will be testing your speed, power, and strength. We split up groups, girls on one side of the gym and you face off and whoever wins, wins. The same with guys" Rouge says while looking at me.

"Umm, what if …..You can't use any magic?" I murmur.

"Are you skilled?" Sting ask.

"Yes sir, I am Black belt" I say.

"Well.. The people who can't use magic are usually in a lower P.E…" Rouge says looking at Sting.

"I'm not weak, please I want to be in this P.E!" I blurt out.

"Well, I guess we could have you face off against a girl wizard and see where your abilities are" Rouge says while scratching his neck.

"If you don't win, you go to the lower P.E, if you win, and you can stay" Sting tells me.

"Thank you!"

"Now get changed and prepared to fight!" Rouge says.

I nod and turn to find Levy. I see her to talking to Gajeel, I jog over to her,

"Hey Levy can you show me to the locker room so I can get P.E clothes?" I ask while smiling.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Levy says. She tells Gajeel goodbye and starts to jog to the locker room. I jog after her. We stop at a door that says 'Women's Locker room'. Levy opens the door and shows me to a pile of P.E clothes. I pick out my size and start to put them on, not caring that Levy is there.

"So, how come you get to stay in the P.E?" Levy ask politely

"Sting and Rouge says if I beat a girl wizard I'm allowed to stay." I saw while outing my shorts on.

"Who do you think you will face?" She asks.

"I don't know, but let's go!" I say while slipping on my tennis shoes.

We hurry out and I see that Sting and Rouge has spotted because he blew his whistle. We all run towards him.

"Now today we will be having a competition against a non-wizard and a wizard. I said that if she can't beat the wizard she is allowed to stay and if she loses she has to go. Now gather round the middle of the gym, have enough space for the fighters" He blows his whistle again. Everyone forms a circle.

Is everyone going to watch? I ask myself. I step into the circle.

"The non-wizard is the new girl Lucy. Now who would like to face her?" Rouge yells. Some boys raise their hands with smirks. "Only girls" Sting says.

"I will" she says as she steps forward.

**Well who do you think it is? Probably predictable but oh well. **

**Follow and review!**

**Again. VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**


	7. Chapter 7- GOO LUCY!

Previously on Power of the Gifted.

"Now today we will be having a competition against a non-wizard and a wizard. I said that if she can beat the wizard she is allowed to stay and if she loses she has to go. Now gather round the middle of the gym, have enough space for the fighters" He blows his whistle again. Everyone forms a circle.

Is everyone going to watch? I ask myself. I step into the circle.

"The non-wizard is the new girl Lucy. Now who would like to face her?" Rouge yells. Some boys raise their hands with smirks. "Only girls" Sting says.

"I will" she says as she steps forward.

((JUST TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS. LUCY KEEPS HER KEYS WITH HER AT ALL TIMES LIKE IN THE ANIME. JUST KEEPS THEM HIDDEN))

I knew it, I knew the moment that Rouge asked for someone to fight me it would be her. I'm honestly glad it's her. I can finally show her what I'm made of.

"Ahhh Lisanna, how nice of you to volunteer!" Sting says.

"No problem, I've been meaning to fight her anyway." She says with a devilish smirk.

"Now, the rules are to fight your hardest and if you are down more than 10 seconds you lose" Rouge announces.

"You got this Lucy!" Erza cheers.

"Yeah!" Levy chimes in.

I walk to the dead center, she matches every stride of mine. We have some space between us but I'm close enough to hear her say "If you give up now, I might not hurt you."

"No way" I say with a serious tone.

"Fine, but just know after this, you won't be so pretty anymore" She says while smirking.

"Aww you called me pretty" I laugh.

"Shut up bitch" Lisanna says in a nasty tone.

She charges at me with full force "Animal soul: Cat!" Lisanna screams. Oh shit, she uses take over magic. She's in a bikini with claws as hands. Wow, even her take over outfit shows too much. Too busy day dreaming, she appears right in front of me before I know it, she claws me down my stomach. I fly back. I look down at my stomach to notice 5 scratches bleeding. A lot.

"How'd you like that?" Lisanna says while strutting over to me.

"It was okay." I say blankly.

Lisanna eyes go wide and she charges me again, I'm trying to get up but then I notice she has disappeared. I look around then I hear her whisper behind me. "Just so you know, I will kill you to keep you from my Nastu" She says before clawing down my back. I fall forward, I stifle a scream. I won't let her win, I won't let her get the satisfactory of knowing that she is hurting me.

Lisanna laughs, then turns towards Coach Sting and says "Coach Sting, can we just stop this? She obviously can't figh-"

Before she says another word I punch her in that loud mouth she has. She stutters back, I don't wait for her to process what just happened but instead I rush forward and punch her in the stomach twice. She falls back. She tries to get back up but in the process she flops back down; unconscious

"Never underestimate your opponent" I spit out.

I turn around to everyone looking at me stunned and wide-eyed. Then I hear him. "GOO LUCY! WOOOOO!" Nastu screams. I smile at him before I start to feel dizzy, the last thing I see is Nastu shouting my name and running towards me before everything goes black.

**************NASTU POV************

I can't believe what just happened. Never has a non-wizard beat a wizard in this school. Lucy is definitely something. I look at everyone and their just staring at Lucy in amazement and shock. I break the silence by screaming "GOO LUCY! WOOOOO!" Then everyone starts to cheer with me. Lucy turns to look at me and smiles, then I notice her stumbling. She starts to fall but I run towards her and catch her. Blood has stained her clothes and she's unconscious. I pick her up and start to run.

"Nastu where are you taking her?" Gray yells.

"The nurse! She's bleeding really badly!" I yell back while still running. I reach the nurses door and pound on the door. "Nurse Grandine!" I yell. The door opens up and she looks at me then down to Lucy and her eyes widen.

"Hurry and put her on the table" She says. I do as she ask and gently lay her down on the table. "Nurse Grandine she is bleeding a lot, please heal her" I say worryingly.

"My dear, she will be fine" Grandine says while hovering her hands over Lucy, a light shines from them and Lucy's injuries start to fade away. "She will be fine Nastu" Grandine reassures him. "How did this happen? Grandine asks in a hushed tone so she doesn't wake up Lucy.

"Well Lucy, the stubborn person she is wanted to fight a wizard to earn her spot in our P.E so she wouldn't have to go to the lower level P.E. So, Sting agreed that if she won, she stayed. If she lost, she would go to the lower level P.E. He asked for a volunteer and of course Lisanna wanted to be that person since Lucy kicked her as at Lunch. Lucy actually won. No non- wizard has ever beat a wizard in Fairy Tail!" I say in one breath. I look over at Lucy's sleeping body. I whisper "She is sure something else" Grandine just looks at Nastu, smiling because she knows he cares for the young girl.

"Nastu, don't let this young one go, you are right, she is definitely something else. Get her before anyone else does" Grandine says with a wink.

I blush, why is she saying that? You would only say that to someone who likes another person. I don't like Lucy, I just met her! I scream in my head. "She is just my friend, I just met her! Don't get all mushy!" I say back angrily.

"Whatever you say dear" Grandine says with a smirk. "You should probably wake her up to take her home. She should rest at home."

"Okay" I say while lifting her up slowly and gently. I walk her out of the school and place her my car and drive her home.


	8. 3 weeks

**Yes, it has been awhile! I'm very sorry. We have been having internet problems we haven't had internet for about 4 weeks, but before that I could've updated and I'm sorry I didn't. I feel like this story is going slow and I'm sorry for that. I have a lot that I want to happen in this story. **

**Well anyway, Thank for who all have Reviewed, Read, and Favorited**

**ALSO FAIRYTAIL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

_Also sorry if I don't describe every day of school for Lucy. Ill describe the important days_

**Previously on Power of the Gifted** "Nastu, don't let this young one go, you are right, she is definitely something else. Get her before anyone else does" Grandine says with a wink.

I blush, why is she saying that? You would only say that to someone who likes another person. I don't like Lucy, I just met her! I scream in my head. "She is just my friend, I just met her! Don't get all mushy!" I say back angrily.

"Whatever you say dear" Grandine says with a smirk. "You should probably wake her up to take her home. She should rest at home."

"Okay" I say while lifting her up slowly and gently. I walk her out of the school and place her my car and drive her home.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wake to my dad's voice. He's talking to someone, but who? I try to open my heavy eyelids, but fail to. I try again and succeed. I feel strong, muscular arms around me. I look up to see Nastu's face. WAIT! NASTU'S FACE? WHAT?

"Ahhh seems my daughter has awoken" I hear my father say. I look up to see his brown eyes looking down at me.

"Where am I? And why am in Nastu's arms?" I say trying to hide the blush coming to my face.

"Well dear, this fine young man told me about what happened in P.E and told me you had some injuries and he brought you home" He says looking to Nastu than me.

I look up at Nastu and see he's avoiding my gaze. "Um… you can let me down" I say trying to struggle out of his grip.

Nastu blushes and sets me down slowly. I try to step my back hurts to much to wear I fall but feel arms catch me by my waist and pull me up. I let out an "eep" and notice where I'm at. I open my eyes to see Nastu's face inches form mine, his beautiful eyes staring at me.

"Cough* Well I should get back to my studies, thank you Nastu for bringing her home, but do you mind if you stay with her and make sure she gets around enough? I know it's a lot to ask, I can always call your parents or you just take her over there. If that's alright with you?" He asks, his eyes pleading him to say yes.

"Yes sir, I will make sure Lucy stays by me" He says seriously

"No need to call me 'sir' just call me Jude" He says while chuckling.

"Yes si- Jude" Nastu corrects himself.

"Well than, have fun you two!" Jude says while heading to his office.

I look back to Nastu, "You don't have to take care of me, we just met" I say while trying to get out of his strong grip.

"It's fine. I don't mind Luce!" He says with a smirk.

**NEXT MORNING (TUESDAY)**

I wake up before my alarm even goes off. I get in the shower and get dressed into a black skater skirt with a simple aqua shirt tucked in with some black flats. I straighten my hair and look in the mirror. I think I look alright, school starts in an hour. I hear a knock on my door and see Mara.

"Hello Lucy, didn't think you would be up this early, I was just coming to get you up because your dad needs to see you in his office" She says.

"Okay, thank you Mara" I smile. She nods and walks away. I go to my dad's office and knock.

"Come on" I hear him say.

I walk in and see him signing papers, he looks up and notice's me and stops. "Hello dear, I have some news for you. I will need to be gone for three weeks for a business trip" he says.

"Oh, okay, I'll just hang with Mara" I say simply.

"That's the thing, I need her to come with me so you will be here by yourself" He says while looking down at one of his papers.

The house to myself? That doesn't sound so bad, I could have the girls over.

"Oh, okay" I say.

"Nastu will be checking up on you daily, I called his parents and asked them and they said it would be okay since you're in walking distance" He just looks up at me.

I guess that isn't so bad, he's a nice guy, I mean he did take care of me and all yesterday. I feel heat go to my cheeks and realize I'm blushing. "Okay, that's fine with me" I answer. "Also, since I have like 40 minutes before school leaves can I go to Nastu's house to say thank you for yesterday?" I ask looking down.

"Yes you may"

I turn around and leave to go Nastu house.

**REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO POST AS FAST AS I COULD!**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!**


End file.
